Beach Date
by Jizzle Pop
Summary: Several operatives have been invited to Sector J to relax. And who knows? Maybe they'll have more fun than they have expected.


Well, I made this for my fellow friends in the KND forum, mostly for the 1/5, 3/4, 2/86, 23/35 and 60/362 fans too. Hope you guys like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own KND.

* * *

Beach Date

--

"Welcome to Sector J, Numbuh 362, sir, man!" Numbuh 1-Love greeted the blonde haired supreme leader of the KND, Numbuh 362, or Rachel McKenzie.

"Thanks for inviting me here," she told him.

"No problem. Everyone needs a vacation, man."

She smiled and walked to her red-headed friend, Numbuh 86, or Fanny Fulbright. She's wearing a one-piece lime green bathing suit and yellow beach slippers.

"Hey Fanny! Nice bathing suit," Rachel said.

"Hi, Rachel, ma'am. Nice skirt," Fanny said, seeing that Rachel was wearing an aqua sleeveless, an orange wrap-around skirt and pink beach sandals.

"So, why did you pick that? Is it to impress a certain Sector V operative who can build 2x4 technologies?" Rachel asked teasingly.

"Ah! For the last time, I do NOT have a crush on that Hoagie Gilligan," Fanny said.

"Yeah, sure," Rachel said sarcastically. T

he two walked around the beach Sector. The waves, the sand, Rachel feels relaxed. On a day like this, she should be filing reports. But today was a day she's supposed to relax for a while. And she was glad she picked this day. She and Fanny entered the Sector and saw Bartie Stork, or Numbuh 35, talking to Virginia Sims, or Numbuh 23. She was another friend of Rachel's, and she's currently talking to her secret crush. She was wearing a light pink one-piece bathing suit and black sandals. Bartie was wearing a teal undershirt and brown shorts.

"Hey, Virgie!" Rachel greeted.

"Hi Rach!" she said back, "Hey Fanny!"

"Hi, Virgie," Fanny said.

The two walked away and saw Nigel Uno and Abigail Lincoln drinking chocolate-vanilla smoothies while sitting on a table together.

"Hey, you two," Rachel said.

"Hi Rachel!" the two said, "And you too, Fanny."

They walked to the right and Rachel bumped onto someone.

"Sorry," they both said.

She looked up and saw Numbuh 60, or Patton Drilovsky. "He… hey, Patton," Rachel said, blushing.

"Hi Rachel. Nice seeing you here," he said.

"Yeah," she said, giggling, "Nice to see you too."

Fanny pulled her and said, "See ya later, Numbuh 60."

"Okay. See you later, Rachel," Patton said.

He walked away and Fanny faced to Rachel and said, "Why are you turning red when you see him? Don't tell me you were flirting with him."

"I am not!"

"Yes you are."

Rachel snapped her fingers and told Fanny, "Okay, I'll admit I was flirting if you say you like Hoagie."

"Yes I… what?! No way!"

"See, I told you."

They continued walking and saw Wally, Kuki and Hoagie playing tag.

"Hey, you guys!" Hoagie greeted, "Hello, Fanny."

He looked at her, smirking. He never saw the global tactical officer in a bathing suit.

"Hey Hoagie!" Rachel exclaimed, nudging Fanny.

"I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM!!" Fanny exclaimed; it which led all the operatives to look at her, confused.

"Way to go, lover girl. Now everyone will notice you like Hoagie," Rachel whispered to Fanny.

"Nothing to see here!" Patton exclaimed, walking to their place.

"Thanks, Patton," Rachel said.

"No problem, Rach," he replied, winking at her, which led her to blush.

"Great, what lovebirds," Fanny thought.

"So, what shall we do now?" Rachel asked.

"Well, at this time, let's go for a swim," Patton said.

"No way!" Fanny exclaimed.

"Then go play with your Hoagie Gilligan," Patton teased.

Fanny rushed to Patton and punched him in the gut, which led Rachel to yell, "Stop!!"

"Fine, but make sure this girl doesn't get love sick when Hoagie arrives," Patton teased once more.

"Shut up!!" Fanny yelled.

"Patton, stop teasing her, and let's swim," Rachel said.

--

The two ran to the pool and saw Matt splashing around.

"Hi, Numbuh 362, sir! Hi, Numbuh 60, sir!" he greeted happily.

"Hi Matt! Please, call me Rachel," Rachel said.

"Okay, Rachel!"

"So, are we gonna swim or what?" Patton asked.

"Of course!"

They ran to the pool and Rachel walked in first. Then, Patton jumped up and said, "Cannonball!"

He landed on the pool and water splashed around wildly.

"WEEE!!"

Matt was floating around after the splash.

"Patton! You're a bit naughty today," Rachel said.

"Well, it's a day I can slack off and have more fun," Patton said.

"Sir, what if you had a swimming race?" Matt asked.

"Sure!" Patton exclaimed.

"What stroke?" Rachel asked. "

Freestyle!" Matt said.

"Okay," Rachel acceded.

They positioned at the edge of the pool.

"Ready…4…3…2… GO!!" Matt exclaimed.

And with that, the two started racing. Rachel was swimming gracefully, as well as Patton. But even if they were good, Rachel went ahead, which made her win.

"And the winner is… Rachel McKenzie!" Matt exclaimed.

"Good job, Rachel. Rematch?"

"Patton…"

"Fine, you win!" Patton exclaimed.

--

They went up the pool and dried off. And after few minutes, they walked out of the pool area and saw Fanny playing beach volleyball with Sector V, Bartie and Virginia. Her team is Hoagie, Virginia and Bartie, while their opponents were Kuki, Wally, Abby and Nigel.

"Take that!" Abby said, spiking the ball to them.

"Great one, Abby," Nigel said.

The ball flew to Bartie's side. "Oops!" he said.

"It's alright, Bartie," Virginia said.

Then, Hoagie started. He served the ball and Nigel blocked it.

"Got it!" he said.

He then tossed it to Wally, and he served it to the opponent's side, in which Fanny returned the ball. It got to Kuki, and she tossed it to Wally, who tossed it to Abby, and she tossed it to Nigel. Nigel spiked it and that's another point for them.

"Nice one, Nigel," Abby said.

--

"Wow! Can we play?" Rachel asked.

"Sure, but I'm tired," Bartie said.

"Me too," Virginia said.

They ran off to the smoothie bar.

"How about you guys?" Patton asked.

"I'm gonna bury myself under the sand!!" Wally exclaimed, running to the coast.

"Let me help you, Wally," Kuki said.

She too ran to the coast of the beach.

"Well… I just want to surf now," Nigel said.

"Race ya there!" Abby exclaimed, patting the bald boy's head, and then running off.

"Hey!!" Nigel ran after her.

"Well, how about you, Hoagie? Aren't you gonna run off?" Patton asked.

"Well… I could, but I want to play more," he replied.

"Hmm… how about if we play. Rachel and I versus ya boys?" Fanny asked.

"Sure!" Rachel exclaimed.

"This'll be fun," Patton said.

"Yeah… I remember playing this game once. Harvey cried," Rachel said.

"I can imagine the little twerp crying," Patton said.

Rachel glared at him and he said, "Well… but then I'd feel sorry for him."

"Good. How about you? Have you ever played this?"

"Yeah. I remember when I was in 2nd grade; Bartie, Hoagie and I were playing, eventually…"

BONK!

Patton got hit by a volleyball on his head.

"What are ya two standing around for? Are we gonna play or what?" Fanny asked.

"She did it," Hoagie said in a cowardly voice.

"Why I…"

"Patton, let's just play. Fanny, never hit anyone on the head with a volleyball," Rachel said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, let's just play," Fanny said.

--

Minutes later, the girls have won.

"Yahoo!!" Fanny cheered.

"You cheated!" Hoagie exclaimed.

"Cheated? How could I?" Fanny asked.

"You spiked it on my head!!" Hoagie exclaimed.

"So?!"

The two ended up in a loud, disturbing quarrel.

"Stop it!"

"Fine, but I dare you two for a rematch!" Hoagie yelled.

"Rematch?"

"Unless you're a chicken!" Hoagie exclaimed.

"That's it, ya dumb boy, a rematch it is!!" Fanny exclaimed.

"I'm not so sure…" Patton said.

"And who do you call chicken?" Fanny asked.

"That's it! Rematch!!" Patton yelled.

--

After a few minutes, the boys won this time.

"Yes!!" Hoagie said gladly.

"You were just lucky," Fanny said.

"Lucky? Ha! I hit you in your sandals!" Hoagie exclaimed.

Matt then arrived and saw Fanny tossing sand at Hoagie.

"Fanny and Hoagie sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!" Matt exclaimed.

"What did ya say?" Fanny asked.

Hoagie then put his arm around Fanny's shoulders and said, "Don't deny our love, Fanny."

Fanny then started chasing him away.

"Look at them… two lovebirds," Matt said.

"You said it, Matt," Patton said.

"Well, gotta go. I'm hungry," Matt said.

Rachel and Patton watched Fanny and Hoagie running, and after that, Rachel had an idea.

"Yeah… hey, I have an idea, let's go to the buffet," Rachel said. They both ran to the upper level of Sector J.

--

When they entered, they saw many operatives eating; mainly Hoagie was stuffing his face, with Fanny watching helplessly.

"I've got a craving for a sandwich," Patton said, walking to the table. He grabbed a meatball sandwich and put it in his mouth.

Then, Numbuh 1-Love stood up and said, "Let's play limbo, man!"

He grabbed Sector V, Fanny, Bartie, Virginia, Harvey, Sonya, Lee, Rachel, and Patton. First up was Nigel.

"How low can I go?" he asked jokingly.

And eventually, he passed.

"Uh… I can't…" Hoagie stammered, but Numbuh 1-Love pushed him, and Hoagie fell down.

"HAHAHA!!" Fanny laughed.

"WEEE!!" Kuki bent down and she passed the limbo stick. Wally, well, he just walked.

Abby said, "Hehe… limbo's fun!"

She passed too.

Matt then jumped over the stick and then Nigel said, "Matt, that's not how to play limbo."

"I know… but I just don't want to go under," Matt said, making Nigel and Abby slap their foreheads.

"Man, that boy has got to get out of the museum and play," Abby said.

Bartie and Virginia took their turns. Even Shirley, or Numbuh 10, played limbo.

Then it was Fanny's turn. She grabbed the stick and dropped it. She crossed the stick and said, "I WIN!!"

Patton slapped his forehead and said, "She really has to learn."

"You have no idea," Rachel told him.

"Patton, your turn," Matt said.

"I'm not really…"

He then bent down and tried to walk across the space, but he tripped and dropped down.

"Patton!"

Rachel looked at him and he said, "I'm alright."

Then, Rachel went under the stick and she said, "I'm done! Now let's go, Patton."

She dragged Patton downstairs and said, "I'm sorry for that."

"It's alright," Patton said.

"Well… to make your back feel better, let's have a vanilla smoothie," Rachel said.

"Make it a chocolate-vanilla smoothie," Patton said.

They walked away and bought smoothies. Then, they sat down, watching the sunset, drinking their smoothies, and holding hands. It was definitely the best beach date they ever had in their 10 year-old lives.

--

There you guys go, Beach Date. Hope you guys like it. And thank you, Deli and Prettywitch, for giving me the great ideas for the fic. Thank you for the time you guys spend on reading this one-shot. Please R&R, no flames.

Major couples: 60/362 and a minor 2/86. Sprinkles of 1/5, 3/4 and 23/35.


End file.
